Just the Facts
by Gabby the Great
Summary: If Waka is going to be this dense, she's just going to have to take matters into her own hands. SeoWaka
1. Janitor Duty

Seo Yuzuki never considered herself a patient person. If she saw something she wanted she went for it, and heaven (or hell) help whatever got in her way. Therefore, it was unprecedented that she had been this patient so far with Waka. Part of the fun had been the chase and seeing him squirm, part of it was she honestly assumed that by this point he MUST know how she felt about him.

The ball was in his proverbial court, as it were.

Therefore their slow-moving relationship could be blamed on his demure nature. Surely they would eventually get to the stuff that had kept Yuzuki up at night, but she was respecting his boundaries. The fact that it had been a year was trying, but she had decided she wanted him, and that was that.

However, this assumption was shattered when she happened past Waka and a group of his team mates gossiping in the courtyard. She began to march towards them, excited to bother her bashful crush, but something she heard made her slow to a stop.

"Wakamatsu, surely you can't come, aren't you with Seo-sempai?"

"NO! Why would you think that?!" Waka shouted, red from embarrassment.

"I mean, you've been going out with Seo-sempai for a year..." Yamataro, Suzuki, and Tanaka stared at him, thoroughly confused.

"No! I'm taking one for the team! And it's not like _that_ , it's not romantic at all! She hates me!"

"… Dating Seo-sempai is taking one for the team?"

Waka pulled at his collar and gulped, still flushed. She always thought it was adorable when he did that.

"S-s-she threatened to take someone else from the team out when I said no! She just likes seeing me in pain... it's not like that. It's not dating!"

Yuzuki cocked her head to the side and stared at the scene, processing this. _Interesting_.

"So you do want to go on that group date then, huh?"

"I-I mean sure. You guys need another guy to even it out with the glee club girls right?"

They moved on as a herd, voices fading as they chattered about the group date. Come to think of it, she remembered some of the glee girls mentioning a group date with the basketball team just that morning.

"Huh." Yuzuki tapped her chin, eyes furrowing. She knew he had feelings for her from the way he never wanted her to go out with anyone but him, and deny as he may he obviously had a blast on most of their dates. Poor Waka, he was so dense; how could he not see what her intentions were? She supposed poor Waka just couldn't believe he had a chance with her because she was so awesome.

Seo Yuzuki concluded that she needed to spell it out for him. The tantalizing thought that she might be able to also make some progress on her fantasies was her final motivation to spin her heel and walk to the school gymnasium.

The basketball club had pairs of students on shifts to clean the gym each week. Yuzuki grinned – this was her in. She knocked on Coach Tamaki's door.

"Hey Coach..."

* * *

Wakamatsu Hirotaka quietly sobbed to himself while he read the week's cleaning schedule. On the same evening as the Glee-Basketball group date (where he would have had a chance to finally meet his beloved Lorelai) he was assigned to clean the gym with her.

He didn't know what he did in a past life, but surely karma had him in it's sights and was punishing him bitterly. For over a year now he had no reprieve from Seo Yuzuki. The stress from her evil cackling, merciless teasing, and the pain from bruises that came with just interacting with her on a daily basis made it impossible to sleep. If it weren't for Lorelai he would have been committed to an asylum by now.

Still, he couldn't let Coach Tamaki or his team down. He morosely pulled out his cellphone and texted Tanaka about the change of plans. A few minutes later his phone beeped with Tanaka's condolences, but it did nothing to improve Wakamatsu's mood.

The cheerful part of his disposition reassured him it could be worse, it could have been Toriyama from 2-A who always smelled like eggs after practice. Or a man-eating alien. The pessimistic side of him said that a man-eating alien would be preferable as long as it was over quickly.

Wakamatsu began to gather up the mops and buckets when Seo strolled in, hands behind her head, with a Cheshire grin that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Oi Waka! What are the odds? How lucky!" Her eyes gleamed with a sinister mirth that Waka didn't trust. Still, at this point, the situation couldn't be helped. He mumbled an affirmation as he passed a broom to her. When he turned away and began to sweep, he was quickly met with the sharp smack of a broom handle on his rear.

He shrieked. For all the abuse Seo-sempai doled out to him, this was new.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what-"

"Waka, you're too cute when you sulk. Keep it up and I may not be able to help myself." Her tone was so deadpan for such a scandalous remark – and yet the spot where she hit seemed to spark in response, heat curling up his spine and making him dizzy. She had called him cute.

"Sorry, Seo-sempai, I'll do my best." The words tumbled out of his mouth, his brain hardly registering them. He returned to sweeping, but he made sure not to leave his back to Seo again. After that they both worked in silence, but he could feel her eyes on him, keeping whatever spark she lit smoldering. He told himself it was disgust over how inappropriate it was, spanking him, calling him cute, staring at him with dark eyes and a wolf's grin, but a small voice inside him disagreed.

His heart was fluttering wildly, trapped like prey in an abandoned gymnasium with the one girl that caused all of his problems, and the small voice said he liked it.

He couldn't be left in silence to bicker with insane thoughts like that one. To keep himself from thinking on it further he started small talk, commenting on the weather, mostly talking to himself while Seo grunted some "huh" and "is that so" in response. Still he could feel her eyes follow his every movement and it unnerved him. What was she planning?

After sweeping and mopping they carried the buckets outside to be rinsed out. The sky was a beautiful burning orange, and Hirotaka found himself momentarily distracted, staring out into the sunset.

Bad move on his part.

Hirotaka heard the squeak of the hose echo behind him. He turned, and he was blasted straight in the face with freezing cold water.

He shrieked again and tried to run away but quickly he was completely soaked. Seo cackled maniacally as she followed him with the hose. This had to stop! More importantly, it was time the upperclassman got a taste of her own medicine.

He saw his chance when she was bowled over from laughing, eyes closed and grabbing her stomach in glee. He darted forwards, wrenching the hose from her hand. Using his height, he aimed the nozzle downwards, standing in front of her triumphantly as torrents of water engulfed her.

He remembered that he had seen this tactic in Nozaki's manga before, rivals ruining each other's clothes and making them walk home in shame. Why hadn't he done this earlier? There was absolutely no way this could be misunderstood.

However, rather then screaming or running away in tears, Seo slowly lifted her head and looked at him. She was completely soaked by this point, and rivulets of water traced down her face, flowing down onto her now see-through uniform shirt (which he was determinedly not looking at). His breath caught in his throat when she pressed her hand against his equally soaked chest. It distantly occurred to Hirotaka that it would have been much safer to spray her from far away, but he was here now with her chilled hand pressed against his basketball uniform.

"Hey Waka."

He gulped. "Yes?"

"You know for being so ugly, the bra you picked sure makes the girls stand out, huh?"

Hirotaka paled visibly, his eyes involuntarily drawn downwards with her comment. Under the thin wet white of her shirt was indeed, the hideous bra he had picked out for her in the haze of mortification. Worse, because it was a pale pink with silk roses pasted all over it, it also had become slightly see through. To put it bluntly, he could see just how cold she was. The smoldering spark at the base of his spine flared, but he couldn't let himself dissolve into a stuttering mess – rivals didn't get preoccupied with lumps of fat!

"Ha-h-ha I-I mean it's exactly as I planned!" He did his best to give a menacing look all while trying to look everywhere but the girl in front of him.

"So you wanted to make me wet, huh?" The mind–boggling ease in which she said those words struck him like a basketball in the face.

The wolf's grin was back. Her hand pressed harder into his chest, and he found himself stumbling back onto the concrete. She straddled herself over him, grabbing both of his hands and pressing them into the ground. Was she going to try and wrestle him now? He almost longed for it, anything to break the tension of this moment.

"Well you succeeded." The spark billowed into a flame, setting his body on fire despite his freezing clothes. The hose continued to spray from where he had dropped it, making a pool that continued to soak his back.

"Do you have any idea how irresistible you are?" She hummed, leaning forward. He felt like he was lost at sea, emotions and thoughts swirling through his head, making his head spin.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" He muttered out weakly. He could feel every bit of her; cold hands gripping his wrists, the heat of her chest as it pressed against his, the sweltering torture of her sitting on his hips. The big question was why he was reacting this way. He always knew Seo had some kind of power over him, but this...

"Hate? Never. I like you. A lot." Her tone was teasing, but her gaze was serious.

"No way."

"Yes way." Her dark eyes narrowed, "I don't know how you haven't noticed by now, but I have a thing for you." She slid even closer to him, her mouth a breath away from his for a tense moment before shifting so her lips were right next to his ear. She hummed again, "So just for clarity's sake Waka, I want you. To kiss, to hold, to do terrible things to, take your pick."

He felt like he was drowning in the sensuous lilt in her voice. Right as he was about to gasp out a reply, the gaggle of girls laughter echoed across the field next to the gym.

Suddenly Hirotaka was violently aware of their surroundings, and just like that he snapped out of whatever trance she had him in. Beet red, he shot up, shoving her off of him.

"Stop being so mean Seo-senpai! I can't take it anymore!" Hirotaka cried, running away into the gym. It surely would have seemed more dramatic if it weren't for the unattractive fart noises his sopping wet sneakers made with every step.

Yuzuki blinked as he slammed the door behind him.

 _Well, time for phase two._


	2. Locker Room Moves

The locker room was empty but Wakamatsu didn't find that comforting. His socks squelched in his soaked sneakers, and every waterlogged squeak across the tile seemed to scream to the heavens that Wakamatsu Hirotaka had just been compromised.

Something between them had changed-something primal.

His mind flashed to her body, hot and cold, pressed to him, digging him into the concrete while her eyes laughed in victory. Heat curled across his ears and shot to uncomfortable places, and the chill of his clothes no longer kept his body in check. When did he start seeing Seo as a woman? And how could she be so brazen about what she wanted from him? He couldn't handle stuff like this - he'd never even been kissed!

Pulling out a towel, Wakamatsu stripped off his soaked uniform and exchanged them for his spare gym clothes. People don't just wrestle you to the ground and bluntly tell you that they find you irresistible. How was this his life now? He groaned into his hands, letting out a sob of frustration.

Benches were gathered in a semicircle around the ancient TV the coach used to show old game tapes. He slumped down onto the worn wood. He stared at the tile as all of their encounters played through his mind over and over. What was he going to do? He had told her how his heart belonged to Lorelai, and she had charged forward with utter disregard. He didn't want to lead her on.

But was it leading her on when she made his heart pound like this? Did he like Seo?

The creak of the locker room door made him jump, losing his train of thought. Seo also had changed into her gym clothes, holding a towel in one hand and an old VCR tape in the other.

"Seo-sempai, this is the men's locker room! You can't be in here!" He stuttered out, using his towel to cover his already-dressed form out of reflex.

"Relax Waka, it's not like I haven't been in here before." She strolled over to the ancient TV, sliding in the tape. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"What? After – after all that outside? You're crazy! And what do you mean you've been in here before?!"

She shrugged. "The away team always takes the girls locker room for our games, dummy. As for why a movie, it'll take you're mind off of it, right? Otherwise you'll just sulk some more."

Hirotaka couldn't exactly argue with her statement; after the frightening turn his brain had taken before she walked in he decided it was best to distract himself at all costs. Even if horror movies made him queasy.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to walk home until my uniform is dry. If I leave it wet in the locker it'll get rust on it."

"Fine by me." She pressed a few buttons on the cassette player and it stuttered into action.

Seo slid into the seat next to him, eyes trained on the tacky 80's horror film that crackled across the TV screen. He shuddered when her thigh brushed against his hand – since when was he so sensitive about her body being close?

He shook his head and trained his attention on the movie. He didn't want to think about this right now, and while he usually hated horror films at the very least it was distracting.

Most of the movie passed in relative silence, aside from the occasional chuckle from Seo over the tacky gore effects. At a certain point he found that he was no longer watching the movie but watching the way the colored light played against her face as she laughed. Before he could catch himself she turned towards him.

"What, is there something on my face?"

He flushed, averting his gaze to the floor. "No, I just- I mean, what's with you today? Did I do something?"

"Other then be cute? No." There she was calling him cute again. The air of the locker room seemed to thicken and he found himself coughing.

"This is way worse than getting beat up or made fun of! Please stop teasing..."

"Dude, learn to take a compliment." She rolled her eyes and stood up, turning towards him with her back to the television screen. The credits rolled past her shoulders.

He found himself stiffen, crossing his arms. "It's just... unexpected!"

She laughed and leaned forwards "Only to you, Waka." She planted a kiss on his forehead and began to turn towards the TV. "Well, guess since the movie is over we should-"

Hirotaka still didn't understand what this was, but he knew he couldn't go home and stew on this.

He thought back to all the times where he felt anxious with her, that and a feeling that he hadn't wanted to name. But his fingers still itched from where they had brushed against her thigh nearly an hour ago, and she was standing in front of him haloed in light from the screen.

He reached out and grabbed the hem of her shirt with his treacherous, itching fingers. He gulped. What in the hell was he doing?!

"S-Seo-sempai, please... I don't understand..."

She sighed, turning again towards him. "Then let me show you." She stepped towards him, and with a smooth motion she straddled him for the second time that evening. She had an amused smile as she settled, placing his hands on her hips, but he could only see it in his periphery because he was very determinedly looking up at the ceiling.

"You know if you want to stare at the ceiling and think of England I won't stop you," She whispered against his neck, making him shiver, "cuz I'm going to wait for you to kiss me first."

He could feel her lips brushing down the column of his throat, making him jerk from the tickling sensation. "What do you call that then?" Hirotaka squeaked, fingernails digging into her hips, keeping his hands firmly planted.

"I mean on the lips, dummy." She tisked, moving her lips up to his cheek. Her hands gently pulled at the hem of his cotton gym shirt, hands splaying over his stomach. She chuckled in appreciation."Consider these courage-boosters."

Wakamatsu gritted his teeth – of course this had to become a contest, and of course he was going to play along because this was Seo and he needed to hold on to some semblance of his ego. He convinced himself that he looked stoic while her lips pressed against his cheeks, his temple, his forehead, but he could feel the fire curling behind his eyeballs. He squeezed them shut – his mind racing. What was going to happen when he finally caved and she realized he was the literal worst at kissing? The small voice chided that he couldn't know that he was the worst, so might as well find out, but his body stayed stock still out of pure terror.

After a few minutes of this he heard Seo sigh in frustration. "Going to make me bring out the big guns huh?" He felt her sit up a bit, one hand moving from his stomach and wrapping around the back of his head. He peeked upwards at her. Was she giving up?

That thought did not last long. Her nails dug into the back of his scalp, grabbing a fistful of hair. He yelped, hands flying up to her shoulders to try to pull her away, only to have all the breath ripped from his lungs. She ground her hips downwards, licking her lips as she glared down at him.

What kind of guy has a girl grind on him before he's even been kissed? The room spun as he reached to trap her hips, but even her limited gyrations against him left him profoundly hot and bothered. Gym shorts did nothing to hide the fact that he was harder then he'd ever been in his life, and he hoped against hope that somehow she didn't notice.

Fat chance.

Her prideful glower turned into a very self satisfied grin. She bent forward again, gently biting into the soft flesh under his right ear. "Happy, huh?"

He had no idea why her voice was doing such things to him, but he arched, pulling her closer. Once again he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Cave."

"No."

"C'mon."

"I can't! My heart..." He slammed his eyes shut, trying to regain control of his body. He was losing it – all he could think about was the possibility of her lips on his.

"Belongs to me." She said it like it was any old fact, like the temperature that water freezes. However, a stillness followed. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes trained on his. For being so certain, he could have sworn she looked nervous.

The white noise from the television crackled across the air. Her hair was still wet, frizzing in the humid locker room, and she had no makeup. This was Seo Yuzuki, and she had put all her cards out on the table. Now what was he supposed to do?

After a pregnant pause, Seo smiled softly, "Fine Waka, I'll leave you be." She leaned forward for a goodbye kiss on his forehead, but his hands shot back to her shoulders, holding her back.

Frowning, she began to slump backwards, but soon both of his hands slid up her neck and tangled in her hair, pulling her forward. Then, he kissed her.

"I like it better when you win, Seo-sempai." Hirotaka murmured against her lips as he pulled away, blushing, but strangely not feeling embarrassed.

"Me too." Seo quipped, fingers burying in his shirt and hair, drawing him in for another.


End file.
